


If Not Her, Then You

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blow Job, Daydreams, Drinking, Experienced, Guy Talk, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Male/Male, Masturbation, Mentor/Protégé, Oral Sex, RST, Slash, Swearing, UST, bros, cursing, dirty sounds, post episode, roliver, sex while buzzed, unwanted erection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after Oliver and Roy leave Diggle's house in 'Draw Back Your Bow.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Not Her, Then You

Verdant was black when they returned from dinner at Diggle’s. Oliver looks tired, but Roy found it difficult to unwind. He’d driven home and let Oliver rest in the passenger seat while the radio pumped out interchangeable pop music. Roy felt pretty damn proud that Oliver was able to fall asleep next to him for a little while while he wound through the streets of Starling City. His mentor was fucked up right now. He was really fucked up, and Roy felt bad for the guy. Oliver was messed up to begin with, but whatever was happening right now was screwing with his head in a whole new way. “You ok?” He’d asked it earlier, and despite how good dinner had been, Roy knew Oliver still wasn’t alright. 

“No,” Oliver shook his head. He rubbed a hand through his hair and then down the back of his neck. “It’s Felicity.” 

“Girls,” Roy agreed. Thea was a handful and she’d been breaking his heart for a year now. Having her back, seeing her as often as he did, was agony. 

“… you want a drink?” Oliver tilted his head toward the little lounge in the back that they sometimes ate in, sometimes napped in. They’d had a couple of beers at dinner, and Roy was a little buzzed, but right now Oliver needed a friend. 

“Yeah, sure. I’ll take a beer.” Roy followed Oliver, hands shoved in the pockets of his hoodie. He moved in close to look at the types they had in the fridge, brushing against Oliver in the process. It wasn’t the first time Roy had felt the sparks when they touched, but considering he was Thea’s brother and that Roy mostly slept with women, it had been weird. Add in the mentor thing and you were dealing with weird, semi-incestuous waters. To that end, Roy kept sparks to himself. Mostly late at night and mostly after he and Oliver had fought together. He grabbed a random beer and peeled off, flopping down on the couch and trying to hide the fact that his pants were getting tight. Crap. 

“Thea talked to you?” Roy nodded. “Sorry. But it’s not right for us to be with them. Innocent people could get hurt just by associating with us.” Roy thought about how Felicity had already put herself in danger, but knew better than to mention it. “She’ll figure it out,” Oliver assured him, taking a pull off of his beer as he leaned against the wall near where Roy was sitting. 

“I’ll let you be the optimist,” Roy told Oliver. The way he was standing put Oliver’s stomach on eye level. The way he’d slid down the wall had made his t-shirt bunch up, showing off a little of Oliver's side to the beginning of the cut of the V over his hip. Shit. Shit, fuck. Roy flopped a pillow down over his thigh as subtly as he could, hoping that it would deflect Oliver’s attention and give him a chance to get his shit together. “Want to talk about Felicity?” 

Oliver stood up and came around, sitting down next to Roy. “It’s simple. She’s with someone else.” Oliver looked stricken and Roy couldn’t stop staring at the cut of his jawline. How was that even legal? “I saw them tonight.” Roy felt like an asshole for thinking dirty thoughts about Oliver’s throat while the man was pouring his heart out. Well, pouring his heart out for Oliver. “They were kissing. All that glass,” he commented with a pull on his beer. “Doesn’t give a lot of privacy.” 

This was the most inopportune time to get hard. What was wrong with him that he thought Oliver’s lips looked even better when he was pouting a little. He was a sick bastard and Roy was honestly ashamed of himself for a moment. Then Oliver would gesture or tense and his biceps would flex under his t-shirt sleeves. He knew it was messed up, but Roy had been into Oliver big time for awhile. It wasn’t like he wanted to date the guy or anything like that. Roy just thought he was a really handsome guy and that he made exceptional spank bank material. All those upper body muscles got Roy cranked. 

“Hey, you alright?” Oliver nodded to the pillow in Roy’s lap that he was clenching hard enough for his knuckles to turn white. Shit. 

“Yeah, fine. You were saying about Felicity?” Roy needed to get it together. 

“No you’re not.” Oliver seemed to put it all together at once. “Oh.” Roy watched Oliver’s face go from surprised to a little weirded out to curious. Shit. Curious Oliver was not a good thing in this moment. “You…” Oliver’s hand moved to touch the pillow, “is that for Thea or for Felicity kissing another man. Either way I may have to kick your ass.” 

“What if neither are the reason?” Roy regretted it the moment he said it. Oliver Queen was not a dumb guy. He seemed to understand entirely. “Sorry. I… I’ll just…” Roy went to get up but Oliver’s hand pressed to the middle of his chest, depositing Roy back against the cushions. 

“Stick around. Loose the pillow.” Roy’s heart clenched in his chest and he wondered if this was what a heart attack felt like. 

“You sure?” Roy had to give Oliver an out, but the guy wasn’t biting. They were both buzzed, both dumped, both messed up in the head. It kind of made sense, actually. Oliver pulled the pillow from Roy’s lap and gave an approving eyebrow raise. Roy flushed and was damn grateful for the darkness down here. 

“I’m very sure.” Oliver didn’t say a whole lot for awhile after that other than “take it out.” His mouth was far too busy. Frankly, the fact that Oliver Queen was sucking his dick, and that he was sucking it well, was a shock. Roy’s thighs clenched as Oliver used them to balance himself before he slid to his knees. The older man pushed Roy’s thighs farther apart and pushed his mouth down fast, swallowing against the head of Roy’s cock. Roy heard the sound of Oliver’s zipper in the quiet room, and watched as Oliver paused to lick his palm before presumably wrapping his hand around his own cock. Shit. 

It went fast after that, the sound of Oliver’s mouth on Roy’s cock and the fast breaths filled the space between them. It was accented by the slick sound of Oliver stroking his own cock. Roy came, Oliver swallowed. Oliver came, Roy watched. They went their own ways after that, parting quickly with neither upset but both exhausted. Oliver took one couch and Roy took the other, snores replacing gasps, little squeaks of one of them turning over trading out for the slick sound of Oliver’s hand flying up and down his cock. 

When Roy woke up, the smell of sex hung in the room, but Oliver was nowhere to be seen. Their beer bottles sat where they’d been abandoned on the table, but there were a few new additions. A banana, a bottle of water, and three Tylenol waited for him. There was no note, but the message was clear. Roy took Oliver’s hangover gifts and headed home, feeling lighter somehow. He didn’t know if it would happen again or if it was even a good idea, but Roy had enjoyed the hell out of himself. Plus, now that he knew how Oliver’s mouth actually felt around his cock, his jerk off fantasies would be way more detailed so it was a win-win.


End file.
